The Little Princess At Hogwarts
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: 12 year-old Sarah Crewe of the 'Little Princess' enters the magical world of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry as a first year student. She is enthusiastically sharing her first week at Hogwarts to his dad, Captain Crewe through an owl post.


**Title**: The Little Princess at Hogwarts

**THE SUMMARY:**

12 year-old Sarah Crewe of the 'Little Princess' enters the magical world of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry as a first year student. She is enthusiastically sharing her first week at Hogwarts to his dad, Captain Crewe through an owl post. She talks about her excitement of being part of Gryffindor, the greatest house of Hogwarts. She also shares him about her new friends, Ermerngarde, Lottie, Becky the school caretaker and Lavenia, Sarah's great rival.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: Hello! This is our first fanfiction and English isn't our first language so if there are any errors, please, forgive us! This was written for our Creative Writing class. We all hope you enjoy.**

* * *

September 7, 1939

-Sunday

09:15pm

Dear Dad,

It's my seventh night here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm missing you so much already. All the incoming first years were sorted last Monday to different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Guess where the sorting hat put me? I'm in Gryffindor dad! Remember I was telling you about my desire to be part of the house that honed great wizards? Oh.. How glad am I to be in here?

I'm so amazed by the magnificence of Hogwarts castle dad! We have this great hall where feasts take place. There lies very long tables, and I mean L-O-N-G, huge tables where all students from the four houses can fit in to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together. The most fascinating about this great hall is that, it doesn't have a ceiling! Very extraordinary, isn't it? The thought of it is just ridiculous. It makes my tummy hurts imagining our home without any ceiling. But don't worry dad, we won't get wet if it rains or get struck by lightning when it storms because the "ceiling" was made out of magic that will protect the students and the teachers inside the castle, so you can relax now. We also have these moving staircases that lead to the common rooms of the four houses. The Whomping Willow outside is a very violent plant, that has been known to attack anyone who disturbs its branches. All these, you get to see in a magical world your daughter belongs right now! I wish you're here to witness these things.

Also, I've already made friends with my fellow first years. Ermerngarde and Lottie are two of my first peers here in Gryffindor dormitory. Lottie requested to let her call me Mama Sarah so that she can somehow feel the presence of a mother and she can have someone to share secrets to. There's also a certain Becky.. I guess she's the school's caretaker.. We attempted to befriend her but she refused to talk with us.

Almost everybody here is nice but there's still some who are aloof. There's this pretty girl with soft golden hair, blue eyes with slight shade of violet who keeps on snobbing me for a reason I don't know. Her name is Lavenia. She's sort of always irritated to me even though I do nothing wrong to her but smile. I have this gut feeling that she hates me and it saddens me, when all I really wanna do is to be nice and be friendly, after all, we're just first timers here and we haven't deeply known each other yet. But don't worry dad, I can cope up with this. Perhaps she's not yet ready to befriend someone like me. Anyways, Emile, my doll is always here to accompany me- and of course, Ermengarde and Lottie.

I'd also like you to meet Ms. Minchin, the School Headmistress. She is a strict-looking woman, elegantly pretty with her emerald-green robe. She has been responsible for taking care of the school. She's very nice to me and I like her but not as much as I like her younger sister, Professor Amelia, who is a very charming and adorable teacher. She was the one who put the sorting hat on my head last Monday. I think, she's my favorite teacher so far.

My staying here has been nice but exhausting as well because of the schedule I have for this term. Every Monday and Thursday, I have _Astronomy__, __Charms__, and __Defense Against the Dark Arts_, all held by Professor Amelia. _Herbology, History of Magic and Potions _are my subjects every Tuesday and Friday, held by Miss Minchin herself. _Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures _are my classes by Professor Flitwick for Wednsday and Saturday. I'm enjoying my _Flying Lessons_ every Sunday with Prof. Hooch.

I've only been here a week yet I feel like it has been months. I already learned so much and I have discovered a lot. I just really wish you were here to see me so that I won't have to write this letter, don't get me wrong. I love writing you letters dad but it's just I wanted you to see it yourself. I wanted to show to you how amazing this world is. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Before I entered this school, I already bought a lot of things. There was this place called Diagon Alley where you can buy all of the stuffs you needed in the school. Remember that letter the owl delivered where the list of "weird" things I have to buy because they are needed to school? I have them now and it's not as weird as you thought they are. Actually it is very common here.

I also met Hagrid, he was the game keeper at the castle. He was a very big man. He looks very normal. Like us but he was really big. He also has a very long beard and hair. He looks like a troll but not as ugly. You may also think he was a giant but he is not. He just has this enormous figure that makes him really stand out to the crowd. But above all, he is a very kind man. He helped me search to buy things I needed. He also protected me from those witches who try to outwit "new creatures" like me.

Guess what dad? I have my very own and my very first wand! Isn't it amazing? Of course you can't be a witch without a wand right? And you just can't have any wand you want dad, it not like buying a new pair of shoes, you're not going to choose you wand based on what type of wand you like, you can't just choose the wand because it has caught your eye. It's the other way around. The wand chooses you! Cool right? Wands have this extraordinary attributes that they choose the person who will use them. They based it on your ability and personality. They are not just bought in the store. It was almost as they are created to be destined, to be used by a particular person dad, they are also made with extraordinary things such as a unicorn's hair. I am so excited every time our professor told us to use our wand. But we are not allowed to use it in our world. It is very prohibited. You will be expelled from school if you do that. It was not also to be used for harming any creatures unless the situation calls for it. So were not able to use it very often. We also have a lot to learn.

The next four years of my life will be spent here in Hogwarts dad. It was exciting at the same time the thought scares me. It leaves a thousand of questions to my mind. What will happen to me in that next four years? Will I be able to make it here? Am I going to be a great witch? Will I be able to meet new friends? Will I be able to learn all the things I needed? Can I really last that long here? How long will I feel empty because I missed you terribly dad. What if something dreadful happen to me? What if people here hate someone like me? What will be my journey here in Hogwarts? What shall I do if there comes a time I have to face challenges that I have no idea of resolving? You see that I am very excited to fulfill my dreams and became a great witch. I am hungry for new knowledge and skills this world may brought. I want to make a change. Will I be able to do it? Am I ready to face a journey that will change my whole life? Do I have enough courage to accept the changes this magical world may bring? But it also gave me this feeling of uncertainty. I just really wished you we here dad. So that you can answer all of those questions but then again I realized that maybe it is better if I'll find the answer myself. I know you were and you will always be there for me dad. And I wanted to thank you for that. Even though we're worlds apart you will always be here beside me. You will always be in heart no matter what. I promised you that I will always be brave for the both of us. I will try my best to make you proud dad no matter how hard it will going to be. Every time I will feel this uncertainty I will just remember what you always told me. That I have to live my life today and not to constantly scare myself for the future that has not yet come. I hoped you will be okay dad. Take care of yourself for me ok? I miss you terribly. I Love You Daddy. I always will.

See you soon,

Sarah


End file.
